In general, self-propelled row crop sprayers, referred to herein as crop sprayers, are a type of agricultural vehicle used to distribute chemicals, such as herbicides, pesticides, and fertilizer, over rows of crops in a field. The various systems and components of the crop sprayer, such as a cab, engine, fluid storage tanks, pumping systems, and boom spraying systems are mounted on top of a longitudinal main frame. The main frame in turn is supported a predetermined distance above the ground by wheels to provide sufficient ground clearance for the crop sprayer to pass over crops, such as corn and soybeans, during spraying.
Crop sprayers include an exhaust system for discharging exhaust from the engine of the crop sprayer. The engine is typically located in an engine compartment. The exhaust system routes exhaust from an exhaust manifold in the engine compartment to a location exterior to the engine compartment. The exhaust system typically includes a muffler, an inlet exhaust pipe that extends between the exhaust manifold and an inlet of the muffler, and an outlet exhaust pipe that extends between an outlet of the muffler and a discharge location for the exhaust. The discharge location is selected to direct the exhaust away from the operator of the crop sprayer. For example, the discharge location is typically located above and/or behind the cab.
Various factors must be taken into consideration in the configuration of the exhaust system for crop sprayers. For example, the inlet pipe, muffler, and outlet pipe of the exhaust system must be routed above the required ground clearance level of the crop sprayer so the exhaust system does not damage crops or vice versa. The inlet pipe, muffler, and outlet pipe must also be mounted and arranged in a manner that minimizes the risk of inadvertent operator contact with hot exhaust piping. To satisfy these requirements, the exhaust system of crop sprayers is usually routed along the side of the cab opposite from the entrance to the cab, often referred to as the offside. The door of the cab is typically located on the left side of the cab relative to a forward direction of the crop sprayer. Therefore, the exhaust system is often located at the right side of the cab.
In some cases, it may be beneficial for the operator to be able to enter and exit the cab and to travel between the cab and ground level from the offside of the crop sprayer without the risk of contacting the exhaust system. The exposed exhaust piping at the offside of the cab, however, substantially prevents that side of the cab from being utilized for anything other than the exhaust system. Therefore, there is a need for an exhaust system assembly that that allows the exhaust system to be routed along the offside of the cab in a manner that does not pose a risk of inadvertent operator contact and that facilitates the use of the offside of the crop sprayer for entering and exiting the cab of the crop sprayer.